Una emboscada
by cocobain
Summary: Remus Lupin ha pegado el estirón y está para morirse ¡todo el mundo lo sabe!, pero no por eso hay que pasarse el día entero hablando de lo mismo, además Remus Lupin es inalcanzable, o no?
1. Nilo y el monstruo

Bueno ya sabéis que no soy JKR, y que utilizo sus personajes y su ambiente escolar mágico sin ánimo de lucro, tan sólo me dedico a enrollar unos personajes con otros y volverlos locos, lo cual sólo afecta mentalmente a esta pretensión de escritora, y sin más embrollos, os dejo con esta historia la cual espero que disfrutéis ahora todo me ha quedado tan formal que tengo ganas de poner cuatro burradas y sacarme el palo de la escoba del culo, dicha la burrada...a leer coñe!!!

_Una emboscada._

_Escrito por Cocobain._

Dios mío por qué tanto revuelo? No es para tanto, vale está claro que Lupin ha pegado un estirón, para mi que mide cerca del uno noventa, le pasa dos centímetros a Sirius Black como mucho, y bueno, está fibroso y parece que sus ojos se hayan vuelto de oro líquido pero no es como para no dejar de hablar de eso durante todo el día, hasta el moño estoy ya de Remus Lupin, que se ha ligado a todas las ravenclaws de un plumazo, y no escucho otra cosa de mis compañeras, y lo peor es que ni siquiera pretendiéndolo!!, por mi parte, yo le estoy cogiendo tirria, espero que jamás me vuelva a pedir un apunte...vale, solo me los pidió una vez hace dos años y fue por que estuvo malo con gripe toda la semana, pero que no se vuelva a repetir.

¿Pero cómo se va a repetir? Si ahora tiene a 300 chicas para darle los apuntes las bragas y seguro que algo más, pues yo no, me niego rotundamente a aumentarle el ego y la popularidad, aunque dudo que le pueda aumentar ninguna de las dos cosas, yo voy de clase a la biblioteca y de la biblioteca a mi cuarto, así que Miss Popularidad no soy, creo que tengo que hacerme algo en el pelo, hace mil que no me lo corto, Genial!!! Resulta que la imbecilidad se contagia, debo de llevar media hora pensando yo sola en ese merodeador y encima no he estudiado nada, ni siquiera he dibujado un garabato porque me estaba haciendo una trenza en el pelo, y si me lo rapo? Seguro que así me molesta menos, aunque a mi abuela le daría un disgusto bien gordo, además yo siempre he querido ser así como algo hippie, cuando sea vieja quiero llevar el pelo largo y blanco como la nieve, una abuela la mar de enigmática y hippie...eso si llego a ser abuela alguna vez.

Abuela, eso significaría haber tenido pareja el suficiente tiempo como para haberme quedado embarazada, por que cualquier persona en su sano juicio no estaría conmigo más de dos semanas, mi abuela me anima al sexo ocasional, por mi parte me da vergüenza hacer algo así, eso no es de frescas?

Dios mío aquí viene el mito sexual y dios griego, Black no, el nuevo, Lupin, yo creo que es porque se ha dejado su lacio pelo castaño más largo y como no se peina como que lleva un look casual muy sexy de recién levantado o de polvo rápido, como dicen algunas, en fin, creo que mejor me voy, Pince empieza a gritar porque todas las chicas han armado algo de revuelo cuando ha entrado, ahora que lo pienso, tengo que coger algunos ingredientes para pociones, si me voy a los jardines y me acerco al bosque seguro que encuentro Dientes de León que me hacen falta.

Y no es que Black haya caído en desgracia, o Potter, que va, lo que pasa es que las tías ya no saben hacia donde tirar, así que arman revuelo por todo, que entra Black se les caen las bragas, que entra Potter gritan, que entra Lupin suspiran, hasta las narices, este ambiente hormonal es irrespirable, a veces creo que se esconden en alguna parte del castillo para que los dejen en paz, he visto por el rabillo del ojo como Lupin cogía algunos libros y se largaba de la biblioteca, ha debido hacerlo porque cuando iba por mitad del pasillo he escuchado un OH de decepción colectivo, o se ha ido o ha rechazado a alguna valiente.

Como estamos a principios de primavera, en los lindes del bosque está saliendo de todo tipo de especias, y como yo voy pensando en mis tonterías me parece que he dejado los lindes del bosque bastante lejos, mierda y ahora como vuelvo? Peor ¿cómo voy a sobrevivir? Soy demasiado flacucha como para resistir el frío que invade el bosque prohibido por las noches, y no tengo nada de músculo así que dudo mucho que pueda enfrentarme a algo y hacerle un mínimo de daño, genial ahora oigo crujiditos a mi alrededor y pasos, ¡y no se de donde vienen!, miro a un lado a otro y por donde creo que vienen me giro y empiezo a andar hacia atrás sin perder de vista esos arbustos tan enormes por el que va a aparecer la peor criatura que exista en este planeta, seguro AH!!

PLAFF

Mi grito ha debido oírse en todo el bosque prohibido, la bofetada también, el quejido de Remus Lupin como mucho lo he oído yo, ahora si que me he metido en problemas, y encima con un merodeador, y encima con el que está de moda, todo el sector femenino del colegio se me va a tirar encima, pero es que me ha venido por detrás, y yo...yo..

-lo siento mucho!, de verdad que si, no pretendía pegarte, bueno de hecho si porque pensaba que eras un monstruo o algo, estaba asustada perdona-le acabo de llamar monstruo? En serio, que sensible soy a veces ¿a que si?, ahora si que me merezco que el sector femenino de la escuela se me tire encima- no pienso que seas un monstruo y...-en fin creo que es mejor que deje de hablar porque me está mirando con cara de ¿qué rayos dice la loca esta?-creo que lo mejor será que me pegues tu a mi también, y así quedamos en paz.-cierro los ojos y espero el golpe.

-te has perdido verdad?-me pregunta con amabilidad.

-eh?-

-que te has perdido-repite, ahora ya ni siquiera hace la pregunta simplemente lo afirma y se queda tan tranquilo, me sonríe de lado y mira hacia atrás.

-de hecho juraría que estaba en el linde del bosque, pero no se como...-

-lo estabas, hace 20 minutos, llevo como unos diez buscándote-¿cómo? Buscándome?- para traerte de vuelta y quitarte puntos-mierda-pero he caído en la cuenta de que ya no te puedo quitar puntos-

-ah no?-

-no, porque yo también he transgredido la regla tendría que haber avisado a un profesor y lo que he hecho ha sido entrar, así que...-

-oye que por mí no hay problema, puedes quitarme los puntos, para eso eres prefecto, enserio no diré nada, puedes inventarte lo que quieras, ya sabes, como resarcimiento de la bofetada-el jodido sonríe cada vez más abiertamente, creo que me estoy metiendo en un buen lío.

-en serio lo que quiera?-

-bueno...-maldita sea, mi primera bofetada y sólo me ha traído problemas, mejor me resigno al infierno que se me va a venir, al menos parece que uno de los dos disfruta-si, de verdad, lo que quieras no importará-no me entiendo puedo salirme con la mía para que no me quiten puntos y yo decido poner las cosas en bandeja.

-muy bien, pues te quitaré los puntos por escaparte a Hogsmeade para tener una cita-alcé la ceja.

-te aconsejo que sea algo creíble, creo que Flitwick no se lo creería, además tendrías que implicar a otra persona y yo preferiría que no lo hicieras-

-por qué?-

-sería injusto-consigo decir, porque me mira con la cabeza ladeada y enserio nunca he visto unos ojos tan...tan rematadamente atrayentes, ahora podría decirme cualquier burrada, insultarme, lo que fuera, que me parecería todo perfecto.

-no, te pregunto que porqué Flitwick no lo creería-ah! Por qué...? En serio, no creo que deba contestarle esa pregunta, debería de saberlo, nunca nadie me ha pedido ir a un baile, ni una cita ni nada, más bien hay chicos que si les hablo me rehuyen, una vez le pedí a alguien que me alcanzara la pluma que se me había caído y se marchó corriendo por el pasillo, creo que esa no fue una reacción normal aunque la verdad es que no suelo hablar con mucha gente, puede que esta sea la conversación más larga que estoy teniendo desde hace dos semanas, soy ultratímida, aunque a preguntas fáciles se responder, esta no es una de ellas.

-pues Flitwick no lo creería por que... bueno deberías de saberlo!!!-en ese momento me pareció ver un destello de culpabilidad en su cara-no soy precisamente la persona más sociable de este colegio y tampoco la más cuerda así que...bueno, yo sólo te aconsejo que pongas otro motivo y que a ser posible me indiques el camino de vuelta-el merodeador puso los ojos en blanco y echó a andar.

-de acuerdo, vamos-se ha metido las manos en los bolsillos despreocupadamente como si supiera exactamente por donde va, desde que hemos echado a andar no le he visto una sola vez vacilar ante ninguna bifurcación, apenas llevamos andando tres minutos y ya veo el linde del bosque.

-Es, es Hogsmeade-digo señalando lo obvio y le oigo bufar.

-no, si la culpa es mía-ya lo creo, yo no se orientarme en el bosque el supuestamente si.

-no hombre a cualquiera le puede pasar, yo seguro que hubiese muerto-le veo sonreír amargamente, ¿por qué? Con la sonrisa más bonita que tiene.

-de verdad, ya no se si te haces la tonta para no entrar en una situación incómoda y darme calabazas abiertamente, o es que eres incapaz de pensar que te estoy pidiendo una cita-blanca como una sábana.

-es una broma?-sólo se me ocurre decir esto.

Le veo bufar desesperado- No, no lo es!!!, llevo meses intentando decirte algo, acercarme, pero nada, te largas en cuanto entro en la biblioteca y así no hay manera-

-es que armas mucho revuelo cuando entras y...así no me concentro-mi pobre excusa no es más que la pura verdad.

-yo no tengo la culpa de eso-

-ya lo creo que si-eso también es la pura verdad, me mira curioso, entonces caí en la cuenta- pretendías hablarme en la biblioteca? Delante de todo el mundo?-el frunce el ceño-me va a dar algo-me está dando algo.

-tan horrible te parece tener una cita conmigo?-¿qué estupideces dice este? Ah ya se!! Es uno de esos días, si, esos en los que me quedo sopa encima del libro de Herbología , y hoy estoy teniendo un sueño estupendo con Remus Lupin, ya sabía que me hacía tilín pero tanto no.

-Dios mío es un sueño, genial ya verás en cuanto me despierte me voy a sentir fatal!!!-

-que?-me mira a cuadros-la leche!!! que no es un sueño, me has pegado una bofetada, es que sólo la he sentido yo?-

-no, me han hormigueado los dedos cuando...-

-Nilo-wow sabe mi nombre-de verdad no planeaba hacer esto tan rápido-ya sabía yo que siendo un sueño o no, se arrepentiría de haber malgastado minutos conmigo, si ya lo dije, nadie en su sano juicio malgastaría su tiempo conmigo-pero es que resultas imposible, y ya no se que más hacer así que-

-no te preocupes, si lo entiendo-el alza una ceja.

-de veras? Entonces ¿no te sentirás mal, ni me gritarás ni me pegarás más bofetadas?-

-por supuesto que no-¿cómo iba a pegarle por estar en sus cabales?

-no te voy a dar ninguna oportunidad más eh?- que si, que lo entiendo, adelante, vete, yo creo que pediré ayuda a algún vecino para...me ha rodeado la cintura, pero este chico no se iba? Porque me mira así y se...

Me ha besado, me está besando, me ha mordisqueado el labio inferior y ha tirado levemente de él, y me ha vuelto a besar, me sostiene con fuerza y se inclina sobre mi, es que me saca como dos cabezas, desprende calor, a pesar del frío que hace por la noche desprende calor, uno muy agradable que me ha recorrido toda la espalda, y podríamos habernos quedado sin aire perfectamente, por que es un crimen dejar de besarlo!!!

-em-digo y cuando abro los ojos me sonríe.

-creo que es lo más lógico que has dicho en toda la tarde-

Bueno, aquí tenéis una historia cortita, falta un capitulo más que ya está escrito, lo que quiere decir, que cuanto antes me dejéis reviews, antes lo subiré, bueno vale me habéis pillado, probablemente lo suba esta semana mismo, pero dejadme reviews!! Lo sé me he vuelto adicta a ellos irremediablemente de una manera compulsiva y obsesiva y me volveré loca si no recibo como mínimo uno, me quedo contenta incluso si pone sólo: Tomate.

_En fin, un beso a todos aquellos que me habéis leído._

_Coco._


	2. La mirada dorada

Nada me pertenece, salvo Nilo. Tomates y lechugas, lo de siempre.

_Una emboscada._

_Escrito por Cocobain._

Capítulo 1 La mirada dorada. 

Es una de esas mañanas, si hombre si, de esas en las que cuando te despiertas estás feliz como una lechuga y poco a poco te vas acordando de por qué, y bajo el edredón, para que tus compañeras de cuarto no te vean, dibujas una sonrisa anchísima y tienes la sensación de que podrías volar, o como mínimo dar brincos durante todo él día, si, me he despertado así esta mañana, y es genial, y la cita en Hogsmeade también lo fue, menos mal que es sábado y he podido dormir hasta tarde, y menos mal que él es un merodeador y se sabe todos los escondrijos para que no te pillen volviendo al castillo a las tantas de la noche.

De todas maneras he esperado a que Cindy saliera de la habitación para poder estar tranquila pensando en mis cosas, y así, que ninguna sonrisa extremadamente feliz ni ningún comentario en voz alta delataran que anoche tuve la primera cita de mi vida, sobre todo sino contamos esas que mi abuela alguna vez me ha programado para conocer al nieto de sus amigas, imaginaros que citas más agradables, yo muda de la vergüenza y el nieto tan obligado a estar allí como yo.

Creo que me pasé parte de la cita intentando descifrar si era real o un sueño, Remus encontró la solución perfecta, aparte de besarme quiero decir, consiguió una pluma y escribió sus iniciales en mi hombro: _R.J.L_

¿qué creéis que he hecho nada más levantarme? Ir al baño a mirar si estaba ahí, y sí, está.

La verdad es que su forma de pedirme una cita fue un tanto extraña, ahora lo veo todo mucho más claro, pero en ese momento no me lo creía, fue como una emboscada, el sabía perfectamente que yo sola no iba a saber salir, así que dependía de él, la verdad es que se aprovechó un poco de eso, pero por lo visto ya estaba desesperado, me cuesta creer que lleve tiempo intentándome decir algo, yo no huía de él deliberadamente es sólo que... bueno nunca pensé que fuera posible, y a mí soñar con alguien inalcanzable me parece sobre todo irrealista, no veo ningún motivo especial por el que quiera estar conmigo, por lo visto, como dijo él, no tiene que haberlo, simplemente quiere estar conmigo y no hay nada más que le preocupe.

A mi me preocupan varias cosas, una, no estar a la altura de él, metafóricamente hablando, no mido uno noventa ni con tacones, dos, me preocupan sus amigos , su familia y todo el sector femenino, me preocupa el no poder estar tranquila, y sobre todo me preocupa no poder estar tranquilamente con él, ya me cuesta horrores controlar mis nervios como para que encima todos miren con lupa lo que hacemos.

No he podido evitar sonreír mientras me visto y recordaba todo lo que me había contado, no sabéis lo difícil que resulta apartar la mirada de esos ojos marrones claros, tienen algo que no tienen todas las miradas, igual soy yo que estoy perdida por él, quizás no sea más que eso; estos pantalones no que me quedan muy ajustados, idea de quien? Si, mi abuela, sólo tengo16 años, pero ella cree que voy muy atrasada en asuntos de amor, no digo que no, no tengo ni pajolera idea de cómo funciona una pareja, pero no es que eso me preocupe demasiado, ni antes ni ahora, con Remus las cosas son fáciles, por lo menos ayer lo fueron. Me pregunto como será hoy.

Conforme bajé las escaleras para dirigirme al comedor escuché algo que en un principio me asustó y después me dejó a cuadros, Cindy hablaba, como casi siempre en ese tono de voz tan estridente, por lo tanto podía oírle todo el mundo que estuviera en la sala común, incluida yo desgraciadamente.

-Remus Lupin está con alguien- aquí fue cuando me asusté, no concebía que algo se supiera tan rápido, aunque si me ponía a pensar en como corrían los rumores por Hogwarts no debía extrañarme, el sector chismoso del colegio se encontraba en las paredes, si , esos malditos cuadros vivientes que hablan y escuchan y se entrometen al no tener vida propia-está saliendo con Corina Camberwell-y además inventan rumores completamente falsos, recuerdo que pensé, luego caí en la cuenta de que igual no era tan falso, al fin y al cabo era perfecta para él, inteligente, rubia, ojos azules, simpática, altísima, guapísima, si se la compara conmigo... adivinad quién es el gusarajo.

Recuerdo que algo se quebró en mi pecho, ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de dudar de esa información, me lo creí en cero coma segundos, no tenía sentido ya me lo dije, pero yo me lo creo todo...sin embargo no arrasé esa pequeña esperanza que nos carcome a todas pensando que igual no es cierto, latía esa esperanza, habría preferido la duda, pero lo acababa de conocer y apenas estaba asimilando lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, decidí salir de la sala común y enfrentarme a la realidad cuanto antes, la cual llegó demasiado deprisa.

Remus Lupin avanzaba hacia mi a velocidad supersónica, no me dio tiempo ni a abrir la boca- es mentira-dijo, pero yo ya había comprendido las cosas a mi manera y como sabéis de eso siempre sale un lío completamente incoherente.

-el que? digo ya, ya se que fue mentira no te preocupes, hubiera preferido ahorrarme toda la cita y así hubiera dolido menos, pero si era lo que querías-

-que?-aquí me confundí yo.-ahorrarte la cita? Nilo, acabo de decirte que es mentira!!-

-que ya se que fue mentira!!-lo de la cita.

-fue no, es!!! No estoy saliendo con Corina Camberwell- ah!! Eso.

-por qué no? Pero si hacéis muy buena pareja- Remus se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-quieres que salga con Corina?-

-si es lo que quieres, no me parece mal- me cogió de los hombros y me sacudió tan fuerte que me castañetearon los dientes.

-¿puedes dejar de pensar en mi un momento y pensar en lo que quieres tu?-uf eso es un poco difícil, llevo pensando en él desde que me pidió los apuntes hace dos años, ya se que dije que soñar con alguien inalcanzable es irreal, pero yo no soñaba, yo pensaba, simplemente.

-en lo que yo quiero? Pero...-acerca de qué? Por que yo quiero muchas cosas, a él por ejemplo, sin Corina evidentemente.

-Nilo...-empezaba a enfadarse por la tardanza de mi respuesta.

-ya, bueno evidentemente yo no quiero que estés con Corina, si tuvieras que estar con alguien que yo quisiera, preferiría que estuvieras conmigo-

-yo también preferiría estar contigo- lo miré dudosa.

-estás seguro? Mira que ella es...-Remus se dio la vuelta y pasó de mi, sonreí.

-muy bien, saldré con Corina, como es lo que quieres...-yo corrí tras él y me subí a su espalda.

-sobre mi cadáver-

-bien, pensé que iba a tener que soportar a Corina-me bajé y le miré.

-una cosa es que diga que puedes salir con ella, otra que lo permitiera, probablemente la hubiera encontrado antes que tu, la hubiera matado y descuartizado-lo dije con un tono de voz tan dulce que Remus al principio no captó el sentido de mis palabras.

-quieres dejar de asustarme?-lo miré confusa.

-cuando te he asustado antes?-

-diciéndome que salga con Corina quizás?- ah!! Eso.

No me había dado ni cuenta de por donde caminábamos, de hecho no sabía donde estaba.

-Donde estamos?-

-en un pasadizo que va por debajo del pasillo del tercer piso, vamos a las cocinas, no has desayunado verdad?-

-verdad-Remus me miró raro unos segundos.

-no quieres preguntarme por que vamos por un pasadizo, o por que conozco este pasadizo ni nada?-

-emmm sólo si quieres contármelo-

-y sino quiero?-me encogí de hombros.-te da igual?-

-no, pero tampoco te voy a pegar para que me lo cuentes, si no quieres no quieres-

-de donde has salido?-miré hacia atrás, pensando que había alguien, luego vi que no, así que la pregunta tenía que ser dirigida hacia a mi.

-pues, de Brixton, Georgia?-

-tan lejos? No vives aquí en Inglaterra?-negué con la cabeza.

-no, ¿supone un problema? Mis padres eran irlandeses, y nací en Wexford, por eso vengo a Hogwarts, pero como desde pequeña vivo en Brixton con mi abuela, pues...-lo miré temerosa-por?

-por nada-dijo sonriendo, me cogió de la mano y seguimos avanzando, a lo largo del día la sensación incrédula a cerca de tener a Remus conmigo se fue pasando, aunque no me pareció lógico que estuviera conmigo, sino lógico al menos comprenderlo, pero tampoco, aunque por lo visto todo el mundo lo comprendía salvo yo, todos sus amigos lo comprendieron cuando me conocieron, tengo que decir, que a pesar de llevar tres semanas con Remus me pareció pronto que me presentara a sus amigos, de hecho ni siquiera me dijo que los iba a conocer, consideró que era mejor no decirme nada, sobre todo para salirse con la suya, así que conocí a Peter, a James, a Sirius, y a Ágata, la mejor amiga de Sirius Black desde que él tiene memoria y uso de razón; todos la llaman Kat, las de mi casa la llaman su perrito faldero, desde luego hay muchas malas lenguas en esta casa, por que Sirius parece más pendiente de ella, que Kat de él, aunque no se sabe, lo cierto es que no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro.

-vaya! Ahora comprendo-dijo James Potter en cuanto me vio, no que me viera por primera vez, aunque igual si tan de cerca, o sin un libro pegado a la nariz, por lo visto sus amigos llevaban desde que tuvimos nuestra primera cita dándole la tabarra para que me presentara.

-si, yo también comprendo-dijeron Sirius y Kat, miré a Remus con cara de extrañeza.

-el que?-pregunté-por que yo no comprendo nada-todos sonrieron inocentes.

Por lo visto sólo había allí otra persona tan perdida como yo, Peter, que me miraba como si fuera una especie de bicho a examinar, James no tardó en darle una colleja.

Kat era, ante todo, sofisticada, llevaba una melena recta por los hombros y un flequillo recto que le hacía los ojos aún más grandes, eran azules y grises, la naricita recta y la boca pequeñita, los ojos le brillaban siempre con picardía, como si estuviera apunto de hacer una trastada en cualquier momento, de hecho rara vez tenía idea buena.

Lo cierto, es, que no supimos como, conseguimos llegar hasta las vacaciones de pascua sin que nadie, aparte de sus amigos, lo supieran, cosa que me extrañaba, así que un día le pregunté a Remus.

-¿cómo es que nadie sabe todavía que estamos juntos? Lo normal es que se hubiera sabido ya al menos al tercer día-

-en realidad al día siguiente-

-¿entonces?-

-pues, digamos que los cuadros saben que es algo de lo que no tiene que hablar, por que sino se les borrará cada vez un trocito de pintura-

-hicisteis un maleficio?-

-si, pero tiene fecha de caducidad-

-cuando?-

-dentro de un par de semanas-me miró dudoso de me reacción, abrí la boca, aunque no emití ningún sonido, me limité a mirarle, a examinar sus ojos, parte de su anatomía que me tenía fascinada, en general todo, pero eran sus ojos de oro líquido los que me hacían quedarme sin habla, y además él sabía de ese efecto, de vez en cuando se aprovechaba de él, como ahora, parpadeé y me olvidé de lo que me había dicho por un rato.

-perdona-

-no es culpa tuya, no lo puedes evitar-sonrió de lado y siguió tumbado en el césped, esa día parecía cansado y yo lo notaba, no entendía porqué se empeñaba en quedar si no estaba para moverse de la cama-Remus creo que te estás poniendo malo-me miró pícaramente.

-quiero decir que debes estar cogiendo un resfriado o algo peor, por que no te vas a descansar?-

-por que prefiero estar aquí contigo-

-conmigo puedes estar cuando quieras, pero...-

-no hay peros-

-pues, entonces por qué no vamos al castillo y estamos en algún lugar con más calor?-me miró extrañado ante la evidencia de que en el castillo juntos y a solas era prácticamente imposible, salvo a altas horas de la noche.-no me mires así, que se sepa dentro de unas semanas o dentro de unos minutos me va a dar exactamente igual-

-bueno, no me parece mal que se sepa antes, que tal dentro de cuatro días?- le miré extrañada, aunque yo no tenía ningún inconveniente, pero ¿que inconveniente había en que se supiera hoy y fuéramos al castillo para que él no cogiera una pulmonía?

-pasa algo?-si que pasaba algo, lo sabía desde que le havía visto hoy por la mañana, hoy está diferente, parece cansado pero en realidad su aura se palpa desde cinco metros a la redonda, cuando me ha besado lo ha hecho con más fuerza y aún así parecía que se contenía, y además están sus ojos, que se van volviendo cada vez más...era esa sensación, la mirada diferente que percibí en el bosque, diferente a la de los demás como si hubiera algo detrás, y hoy está más presente que de costumbre.

-bueno, hoy empiezan las vacaciones, y voy a ir tres días a casa-lo miré expectante.

-ya está, ¿eso es todo lo que pasa?-

-bueno, quieres que se sepa hoy y estar tres días soportando los chismorreos tu sola?-dijo simplemente y cerrando los ojos.

-ya ves, que van a ir a chismorrear, a la biblioteca? A mi cuarto? Además, no habrá ni la mitad de gente de la que hay en día de colegio...-suspiré- Me da igual, seguro que es eso lo que pasa?-el sonrió, pero sin mirarme.

-si-

-piensas volver?-pregunté y espere su reacción ante la tontería que acababa de decir, por lo visto él no lo vio como una tontería, eso me indicó que pasaba algo y que no me lo quería decir, no tenía por qué contármelo, no habíamos hecho ni un mes, faltaban, de hecho, cuatro días para que así fuera.

-por supuesto que voy a volver-dijo, casi parecía como si se desafiara así mismo, se incorporó un poco, pero yo me acerqué a él, puse mis manos en sus hombros y le besé, pasó su brazo por mi cintura llevándome hacia el césped, abrazada a él y notando ese calor tan característico me parecía imposible que fuera a enfermar, si no supiera que habitualmente ese calor suyo es normal juraría que tenía fiebre.

Pocos minutos después preocupada por que parecía agotado le obligué a que fuera al castillo, así que atravesamos el bosque, un lugar al que ya empezaba a estar acostumbrada, y cuando llegamos al linde me dejó tras la cabaña de Hagrid y él desapareció por entre la maleza, pocos minutos después lo vería cerca de mi sala común vigilando que llegaba bien sin ningún inconveniente, lo cual era irónico hoy debía ser él el que llegara bien.

Aquella noche, cerca de las doce me desperté, estaba sola en la habitación y un rayo de luna se filtraba por mis cortinas, era Luna llena, y el cielo estaba claro, sin las acostumbradas nubes, hubiera sido una noche preciosa para pasar con Remus.

Continuará 

Bueno, que os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado la continuación, ya se que dije que iba a ser cortito y tal pero como tuve que quitar el de la letra pequeña por que nadie le hacía caso, he decidido mezclarlo un poco con este y evidentemente va a ser más largo, no se si mucho más pero si. En fin falta por salir Lily Evans, que no os preocupéis no tardará, esa chica no podía faltar, y ahora los reviews.

Helen Nicked Lupin: me alegro que te haya gustado, y me alegra que te guste este Remus, espero más reviews tuyos a pesar de que me he retrasado unas horas, dije que actualizaría esta semana y aquí estoy a las cuatro de la madrugada de un domingo terminando los reviews jaja, un beso.

Palomiizlupin gracias por el review, sigue dejándome tomates, un beso.

.Infinitum.Nara. : bueno ya ves que te he hecho caso, voy a hacer más capis, así que quiero muchos review jaja, es broma, ton sólo no dejes de leerme. Un beso.

Lunática: jajaj estás como una regadera, molas, me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia, la voy a hacer más larga así que espero que me sigas leyendo y me dejes mensajes tan locos. One kiss pequeña._  
_

Alex Potter malfoy: Hola enigma, te llamo enigma porque tuve la duda de si eras chico o chica, por el nombre de alex y los apellidos de personajes masculinos, así que fui a tu Bio, pero no tenías nada escrito así que me metí en tus historias, y tampoco, ni una pista a cerca de ti, aunque te gusta la saga de stephanie meyer, así que supongo que serás una chica completamente loca por edward cullen, recientemente me los leí y esta historia igual se ve un poco bastante influenciada por esa saga, espero que no te disguste, un beso, y ojalá que aclares mis dudas en un review.

Kotte Potter: hola, me alegra que te haya gustado, si lo cierto es que Nilo está como una cabra, aunque tendrá momentos de lucidez ya verás, espero que me sigas leyendo, un beso.

Daanielah: jaja no está tan loca, creo que es más diabólica que tarada, igual te sorprende, un beso.

Sonia: hola!! Me alegra que te guste este Remus, creo que es un bastante diferente al status quo habitual. Un kiss wapa.

Y ya sabéis todos, los reviews no dan de comer, pero alimentan la felicidad, un beso, Coco.


	3. Fría, es mejor

_Una emboscada._

_Escrito por Cocobain._

_Capítulo 2: Fría, es mejor._

Le hecho menos. No se por qué, a pesar de que sabía que se iba, esperaba verle en el desayuno. Tengo la sensación de que... de que no se fue... pero es una sensación estúpida, ya que en el comedor estaban Peter, Sirius y Kat y no había rastro de Remus, y él suele ser el primero en bajar.

A lo largo del día me fui dando cuenta de que Remus me faltaba por todas partes, de que era más capaz de concentrarme cuando sabía que él estaba y que lo iba a ver después. Me concentraba más cuando se sentaba a una mesa detrás de mí y me miraba, o cuando fingía sentarse conmigo en la misma mesa a dos asientos, cuando nos encontrábamos a solas entre las librerías y me besaba, era más capaz en esos momentos de estudiar que ahora.

Así que a mitad de tarde, cuando apenas llevaba diez minutos sentada en la biblioteca, me he encontrado buscando los álbumes de fotos del alumnado de Hogwarts del año pasado. Por si no lo sabíais a Dumbledore le ha dado, desde hace dos años por hacer una semana del deporte, y también por fotografiarlo todo...así que Remus tiene que estar en esos álbumes seguro.

Mierda, la semana del deporte, dos semanas después de Pascua, tres antes que los exámenes...no hay peor momento a mi parecer.

-Hola ¿Buscas algo?-Evidentemente, sino no iría como una posesa mirando libros y libros para encontrar a Remus por algún lado. En este instante me doy cuenta de que aún no me he girado para responder, quiero decir que he respondido pero en mi cabeza, no de verdad.

-¡Hola! Perdona estaba abstraída-Que raro en mi.

-Ya se notaba-Dice ella, es la chica esta... prefecta de Gryffindor, la pelirroja. Me sonríe, me he vuelto a abstraer.

-Es que… estoy buscando los álbumes de fotos-Vuelve a sonreír contenta de que por fin tengamos una conversación normal y no una completamente unilateral, espero, sino probablemente lo haga por amabilidad y me dé por perdida.

-Tú eres Nilo Nightingale-Alcé las cejas.

-Si-

-Soy Lily Evans, prefecta de Gryffindor- Ya sabía que era prefecta pero la palabra cobra otro significado si lo dice ella ¿Estoy en la sección prohibida? Miro a mí alrededor, no creo, aunque tampoco encuentro los álbumes, así que probablemente esté en la sección equivocada.

-He hecho algo malo ¿A que si?-no soy de las persona que se suelen castigar, los profesores tienen asumido que mis errores son más por mis despistes que intencionados, claro que...pocas veces me libro.

-No, bueno salvo ocupar un asiento con tus cosas y dejarlo vacío más de media hora-¿Media hora? Si, ya he transgredido esa regla más de una vez-pero no te preocupes no está Pince y no voy a ser yo quien te castigue por esa absurda norma-dice frunciendo el ceño- ¿Para que quieres los álbumes de fotos?-preguntó extrañada-Por lo general se piden justo después de la semana del deporte y el nuevo álbum no los viejos.

-Pues, la verdad es que nunca los he visto, se de ellos, pero nunca me he tomado la molestia de...es que yo no participo-que difícil es dar un motivo coherente sin tener que dar la verdadera razón, me mira pero no dice nada-¿Sabes donde están?

-Se que estás en la sección equivocada, pero si quieres te ayudo a buscarlos-la miro sorprendida.

-Vaya gracias, pensé que estarían en la sección de historia...ahora mismo no se por qué lo pensaba-

-Tiene sentido en realidad, al fin y al cabo en esta sección está historia de Hogwarts y la historia de los fundadores, algún día los alumnos de este colegio también seremos historia-reí era inevitable.

-¿Y por donde empezarías a buscar?-

-Empezaría por buscar a Pince, y preguntarle, pero hoy es su único día libre y Dumbledore la ha enviado a las Maldivas, por orden de nuestro director-

-¿Porqué le ha hecho eso? Le llevará todo el día hacer un conjuro de traslación-pregunté confusa.

-Por eso, es cosa de leyes, y Phineas Nigellus tiene que hacer que sus profesores las cumplan, hasta Minerva se coge más vacaciones que Pince, no te preocupes, no todos los años la envía a las maldivas, si la hubiera enviado al polo norte le habría avisado de que se cogiera un abrigo-¡ah! ¿Eso es un consuelo?

-Bueno, mientras vuelva...supongo que no tengo prisa-¿Cómo puedo ser tan mentirosa?

-Espera, te he dicho que te ayudaba, no debe ser difícil-la miré, ahora caía.

-Tu tampoco has pedido nunca un álbum de esos-niega con la cabeza- pues si que hemos hecho bien en juntarnos-sonríe.

-Hola-me, giro es Kat, y mira a Lily extrañada-creía que te encontraría a solas-dice mirándome.

-Ya, Evans me ha encontrado hace cinco minutos-respondí extrañada.

-Puedes llamarme Lily- contesta sin dejar de mirar a Kat.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunté al final, porque todo esto es muy raro, pensaba que ellas dos se llevaban bien, más que nada porque se llevan a matar con las otras chicas de Gryffindor de sexto y séptimo, eso todo el mundo lo sabe ¿vale? Hasta yo.

-No, nada...es que ¿Lily puedo hablar contigo un momento?- las miro interrogante como se van a la otra sección, bueno sino me van a ayudar mejor empiezo yo sola, además prefiero ver a Remus tranquila.

No he dado ni dos pasos cuando ya las tengo a las dos pegadas a mí, las miro extrañada, la pelirroja sonríe inocentemente.

-Kat sabe donde están los álbumes-dice como si eso lo solucionara todo, y la verdad es que si.

-¿Te importa que te acompañe?- me pregunta mirándome.

-Claro que no, al fin y al cabo seguro que tu sales-contesto.

-He oído que este año Dumbledore quiere poner una prueba de natación en la semana del deporte-dice Lily mirando a Kat mientras torcemos otra esquina y seguimos un pasillo lleno de estanterías.

-Ya lo se, pero Sirius en cuanto lo oyó se la pidió primero-lo dijo con fastidio, como si realmente le doliera que Black la hubiera cogido primero.

-¿Y eso que más da?-pregunto, Kat se para y me mira.

-Sirius y yo nunca competimos en las mismas secciones, nos podríamos picar con facilidad y hay veces que tarda en perdonarme algunas cosas-

-¿Cosas como que le ganes?-pregunté estupefacta.

-Por ejemplo-

-No me parece muy justo-digo y Lily asiente con fervor.

-De todas maneras ya intenté que me dejara esa sección, nos lo jugamos a piedra papel o tijera, al ajedrez tres veces y a gobsstones otras tantas y me ganó-

-Seguro que no te dejó que le retaras a Whisky de fuego porque sabe que ahí ganas-añadió Lily, Kat andaba delante y nos daba la espalda, por lo que Lily intercambió conmigo una mirada de Black tiene serrín en vez de masa gris.

-¿Que más da? Lo que cuenta es que él se la pidió primero-

- Eres tu la que hace buceo y natación en verano, no él, lo hace para enseñar cuerpo, dudo que le gane a Mackinons, tu podrías-

-¿Quieres no recordármelo Lily por favor?-

-¿Y qué ocurriría si cuando pongan las listas de participantes tu firmaras antes que él?-Pregunté, Kat se paró en seco y Lily me miraba sorprendida- ¿Qué? Soy una Ravenclaw, no una leal Gryffindor, que de leales al final os toman por tontos-luego miré a Kat-lo que no quiere decir que no sea leal a otro tipo de cosas ¿eh?-

-¿A lo de que estás con Remus?-me dice Lily, a mi se me hunde el pecho- tranquila ya lo sabía, antes de que ellos supieran que le gustabas yo llevaba oyendo un mes sobre ti-dice la pelirroja con cansancio- Remus y yo nos hicimos muy amigos cuando me nombraron prefecta ya que Lumi Sinclaire perdió la placa-

-Bu...bue…bueno ¿Qué pasaría si te apuntaras antes que él?-digo, la verdad es que no sabía más que decir, me había dejado muda.

-Supongo que se montaría una buena-¿tanto? ¿No se supone que son amigos desde que tiene memoria? Vaya amigos.

-Cuantas más medallas ganemos más puntos para Gryffindor, y Mackinons es de Slytherin y bueno en muchas cosas, pero en natación lo pulirías-

-No voy a hacer nada de eso, no quiero que Sirius se enfade conmigo, otra vez-

-¿Qué pasó la última vez que se enfadó?-pregunté.

-Nada-contestó rápidamente.

-Kat estaba saliendo con un el hijo de los Zabini-la morena se giró y fulminó a Lily con la mirada.

-¿Los Zabini? La familia adinerada de...-Lily asentía-wow- a mí particularmente esa familia no me gusta, aunque la verdad es que a mí las altas esferas sociales no me hacen mucho-¿Y porqué se enfadó porque salieras con un chico? Él sale con muchas chicas ¿no?

-¡no es por eso!-dijo Kat con fastidio- ya sabes que Sirius ha renegado de su familia y está viviendo con James, pero yo sigo con la mía, que no es ni mucho mejor ni mucho peor que la de Sirius, así que sigo yendo a esas fiestas y... me encontré con Jeremy y nos caímos bien-

-era un capullo-susurró Lily, Kat bufó y siguió andando-pero de lo mejorcito por esos sectores, cuando nosotros llegamos a Hogwarts él estaba ya en séptimo y al capullo de Black de repente le entró la vena de que Kat lo estaba traicionando-

-Vaya, yo de ti, la próxima vez no le decía nada hasta que te casaras... ¿Sigues viéndote con él?-Kat negó-¿pero por que la cosa no funcionaba? O ¿Por Sirius?-

-Por Sirius-contestó Lily vocalizando, Kat en ese momento se giró con un álbum en las manos.

-¿Por qué no le hablamos de tu vida amorosa? ¿eh Lily? ¡Ah! no, que es inexistente-ambas se fulminaron con la mirada.

-Lo normal es que a estas edades sea inexistente ¿no?-pregunto mientras abro el álbum con ansiedad y me siento en el suelo para buscarle.

-La tuya no lo es-dijo Lily por toda respuesta, yo la miré.

-Bueno, hasta hace nada lo era, yo no tengo ni idea de cómo se comporta una pareja, es Remus el que pone algo de sentido común a nuestra relación-

-¿Remus?- Lily estaba escandalizada- pero si está loco por ti, no puede poner sentido común-

-¡claro que si! Además yo no veo que esté tan loco por mi-digo mientras sigo pasando fotos-soy yo la obsesionada-fue entonces cuando le encontré, una foto después de la prueba de atletismo, no parecía muy diferente a como es ahora, de hecho...no entendía por qué este año si y no el anterior se empezó a hablar de Remus.

Quizás ahora estaba más alto pero yo no veía exageradamente ninguna diferencia, además no puedo decir exactamente que yo no me fijara antes en él, lo hice, lo hice hace dos años y si no recuerdo mal me gustó, por que nuestro intercambio de palabras fue breve y yo simplemente estaba anonadada.

Como de costumbre yo estaba en la biblioteca, dentro de mi pequeña burbuja interior e insonorizada del resto del mundo. Le estaba escribiendo una carta a mi abuela, que por cierto se llama Dora; recuerdo que en la anterior carta le había contado que los apuntes me desaparecían del baúl y que luego al cabo de un día volvían a su sitio. No le encontraba explicación al asunto, mi abuela me respondió que igual lo hacía algún elfo progre dispuesto a cambiar sus costumbres, pero eso no explicaba porqué un elfo me cogía los apuntes del examen de aparición cuando en ellos es algo innato. Yo me examinaba de aparición por aquel entonces debido a la lejanía entre Londres y Brixton, mi abuela no quería gastarse más dinero en trasladores y tiempo en papeleo.

El caso es, que mientras yo le explicaba a mi abuela que quizás me estuviera volviendo más loca de lo habitual alguien dio unos toquecitos en la mesa, lo cual llamó mi atención, en octubre no solía estar la biblioteca tan abarrotada como para que alguien fuera a ocupar también mi mesa, así que alcé la vista y me encontré con la mirada amable de Remus.

-Hola-dijo Remus después de aguantar mi mirada perdida durante unos minutos, mí mirada perdida en su persona, supongo que muy buena impresión no le dio.

-Hola-contesté, después bajé la mirada y proseguí a doblar la carta rápidamente, mi letra se lee muy bien, es grande y cursiva, nadie tiene problemas de copiarme en un examen, ni siquiera del revés y por supuesto no tenía intención alguna de que ese merodeador leyera algo privado.

-¿Te molesto?-negué con la cabeza rápidamente, alcé la vista pero como me estaba mirando tuve que desviar la mirada, parpadeé rápidamente y espere a que me dijera a lo que había venido, esperé, quizás no me lo dijera si yo no lo preguntaba, y cuando alcé la vista de nuevo estaba girado diciéndole algo a alguien que estaba al lado opuesto de la biblioteca, enrojecí.

-¿Quieres algo?-pregunté, me miró como disculpándose y después sonrió.

-Verás es que, compartimos la clase de arte y eres de las pocas que coge apuntes, más bien la única, aparte de yo y como he estado malo esta semana con gripe pues me preguntaba si me…dejarías los apuntes-

-¿Los de arte?-tragué saliva- yo te los dejaría, pero creo que no me volverán a aparecer por lo menos hasta mañana-enrojecí de nuevo al ver que alzaba las cejas, ya sabía que sonaba raro, pero yo no tenía la culpa de que a mis apuntes les diera por desaparecer de mi baúl. Entrelacé las manos y miré hacia otro lado, no quería ver lo que pensaba, ya había visto ese tipo de mirada otras veces, allí en Brixton, en el colegio, en mi habitación.

-Curiosa manera de decir que tus compañeras de cuarto te cogen los apuntes para hacerles copias y venderlas al resto del colegio-dijo él-me ha parecido correcto venir a pedírtelos personalmente, aparte de que me saldrían más baratos-le miré extrañada-los venden a precio de oro, suponía que no lo sabías-negué; entonces el abrió la mochila y sacó todos mis apuntes, yo lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos, me levanté y los cogí apresuradamente, los abracé, realmente me tenían preocupada, miré entre ellos y saqué los de arte, se los tendí y él los cogió sonriendo- te los devolveré en una hora-

-No tengo prisa, no me moveré de aquí por lo menos en dos o tres horas-

-Gracias-

-A ti-contesté antes de que se marchara. Supongo que dejó los apuntes encima de mi mesa en algún momento en que yo estaba entre las estanterías buscando algún libro, porque ya no lo volví a ver más, estaban junto a una nota que decía: ponle una contraseña al baúl. Era una buena idea.

Lo cierto es que mis compañeras de cuarto no se disculparon a pesar de que ya sabían que me habían informado de lo que hacían, según me enteré después, Remus había "hablado" con ellas, no me dijeron de qué, aunque ese rabo de lagarto que llevaron durante un tiempo probablemente tenía algo que ver.

Fue a partir de ese momento en que algunas personas empezaron a comportarse de manera diferente conmigo, eran más amables, pero poco más, de cualquier manera lo agradecí.

Mi abuela quedó bastante impresionada de que no fuera un elfo revolucionario el que me quitara los apuntes, no volvimos a hablar del tema y mi mente pronto fue ocupada por materia escolar.

Sin embargo, ese detalle quedó permanente en mi cabeza, de vez en cuando me despertaba, asombrada de haber soñado con él, alguien a quién durante el día yo no prestaba atención, más que nada porque rara vez compartíamos un lugar o coincidíamos, sin embargo dos años después quitármelo de la cabeza fue imposible por que mis compañeras de casa y habitación estaban locas por él.

Se que algunas fueron rechazadas, pero nunca he llegado a saber realmente si Remus salía con alguna chica, sólo se que ahora está conmigo.

-¿Nilo?-parpadeé y miré a Kat-llevas mirando la foto de Remus diez minutos-

-Perdona es que…-

-Te has abstraído-terminó Lily sonriendo, me apresuré a cambiar de pagina, habían fotos de todos los que habían participado en la semana del deporte del año pasado. Kat salía en muchas, había ganado la medalla de oro en escalada.

-¿Tu en qué participas Lily?-

-¿Yo? En nada, entre que la mayoría son cosas de vuelo y alturas, las cuales me dan terror, y que se me revientan los pulmones cuando corro…-

-A Lily se le dan bien los malabares-explicó Kat.

-¿En serio?-la miré asombrada.

-Y los encantamientos-siguió Kat-y la magia ancestral, pero en cuanto al trato con las demás personas es un desastre.-Lily bufó.

-También se me dan muy mal las personas-concordé.

-Pero tú porque eres excesivamente tímida, Lily es otra cosa-

-¿Qué soy?-Kat fingió pensar y luego sonrió.

-Muy pesada-

-Cómo te pareces a Black, eres igual que él, yo creo que serías su novia perfecta, salvo por el hecho de que es como si fueras su hermana…-dijo Lily para picarla y Kat ahí se mosqueó.

-No soy su hermana-murmuró la Gryffindor, yo por mi parte seleccioné la foto de Remus que más me gustaba, le hice una copia y me la quedé.

La foto no hizo que los días se me pasaran antes. Desgraciadamente, no fue sólo, la ausencia de Remus, lo que hizo que esos días, fueran, tan diferentes, a los que se habían convertido en mi rutina habitual. No.

Aquel segundo día de Pascua trajo, junto con la ausencia de Remus, la muerte de una bruja, una bruja de descendencia muggle. Recuerdo que esa noticia escandalizó en sobremanera a mi abuela Dora, pues ella la conocía, estudió junto con Connie Berry en Hogwarts, y aunque no eran de la misma casa mi abuela la recordaba.

Aquella muerte marcó un comienzo en la vida de muchos, fue el estertor, la chispa que prendió la larga mecha que nos llevaría a muchos hasta lugares insospechados.

Connie Berry y su inesperada muerte trajeron murmullos y bisbiseos, y de nuevo las palabras sangre sucia se deslizaban por nuestros oídos, la guerra contra Grindelwald embadurnó la memoria de todos, a penas habían pasado 16 años, desde su muerte en 1945, muchos nacimos en ese año, yo entre ellos.

Sin embargo, aunque aquella muerte perturbó a los más mayores, entre los jóvenes no hizo tanta mella, quizás por la despreocupación jovial que todos desprendemos, quizás por el simple echo de que somos jóvenes y no atendemos a ver que el peligro se acerca de verdad.

Aquella noche, la casa apartada de Hogsmeade nos hizo oír de nuevo, como cada mes, aquellos gritos, que en mi opinión, no auguraban nada bueno.

El tercer día, previo a que Remus volviera yo estaba de los nervios pensando en las posibles novias que hubiera podido tener, y en tal caso quería saber como eran, más que nada para ir haciéndome una idea de cuanto iba a durar este pequeño romance. Porque, puestos a ser honesta conmigo misma, no veía nada en mí que le pudiera retener.

A mitad de tarde yo ya me estaba debatiendo entre buscar a Lily o a Kat y preguntarles, arriesgándome a que me vieran charlar con un Gryffindor y disparar rumores más raros sobre mi persona, sin embargo si a partir del día siguiente yo iba a estar con Remus cogida de la mano por cualquier lugar del castillo, no veía que de tan malo podía tener hablar con una gryffindor. Me puse a hiperventilar, yo esto no lo iba a saber llevar bien… no, de ninguna manera.

¿Por qué cuando estaba con Remus me sentía más segura y ahora que estoy sola me entran tantas paranoias? No puedo respirar, vale no pasa nada Nilo cálmate, igual Remus nunca ha salido con ninguna chica.

¡JA!

Ese " ja" sarcástico me ha retumbado en toda la cabeza, y de paso me ha derrumbado la poca seguridad que había logrado reunir, vale, sigo hiperventilando a ver si así se me pasa, es como cuando la abuela me envía a la casa de Dina en Brixton, que es terrorífica, primero hiperventilo, luego me siento en el suelo…¿estoy sentada? Si, estoy sentada, pongo la cabeza entre las rodillas y trato de respirar, cuando ya respiro normal me hago a la idea de ir a casa de Dina…. Y ahora…es cuando dejo de pensar tonterías.

Ah!-mi grito ha sido ahogado gracias a la falta de respiración y gracias a eso Pince, que está de un humor de perros por su viaje, no me ha echado de la biblioteca.

-Nilo ¿te encuentras bien?-Lily me mira preocupada, quitando su mano de mi hombro- estas pálida y tienes sudor frío, a ver si te vas a poner mala-

-¿Qué? No, sólo, sólo intento respirar-dije más tranquila, Lily me miró alarmada.

-¿No puedes respirar? Te llevo a la enfermería, ¿te pasa a menudo? ¿Remus lo sabe? ¡Por que debería de saberlo!-la miro con la boca abierta asombrada-perdona es que estoy nerviosa, no he tenido un día muy bueno ¿Sabes?-

-Yo tampoco-le contesto, el pequeño ataque de Lily me ha hecho a mi recuperar la normalidad de mis pulsaciones cardíacas-¿Qué te ha pasado?-

-¿Ya estás bien?-

- Si, sólo son tonterías, ¿Y lo tuyo?-

-No lo tengo muy claro-dijo con la frente fruncida- Malfoy, me lo encuentro en todas partes y me asesina con la mirada, puedo pasar de él tres veces, pero a la quinta ya…puede con mis nervios-

-Siempre creí que Malfoy tenía complejo de basilisco, no te preocupes, si por él fuera desapareceríamos todos, no creo que tenga nada personal contra ti, será casualidad que os hayáis encontrado varias veces-

-Para Malfoy, todo, es personal- en eso tenía razón, se quedó pensativa y yo me armé de valor para preguntarle lo que me llevaba rondando por la cabeza durante todo el día.

-Lily-ella me miró y yo enrojecí, sonrió.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué se te ha cruzado ahora por la cabeza?-

-¿Remus ha tenido más novias no?-la pelirroja me miró divertida.

-¿No se lo has preguntado nunca?-

-No suelo peguntarle cosas-

-¿Por qué no?-

-No es porque no me interese, es por que no quiero que se sienta obligado a contarme nada-

-Ya, no creo que a Remus le importe mucho contarte ese tipo de cosas-

-Entonces supongo que no habrá ningún problema en que me lo cuentes tu ahora-dije, la pelirroja alzó una ceja.

-Me parece que vamos tener que empezar a tener cuidado contigo, eres más Ravenclaw de lo que pensaba-

-¿Y eso que quiere decir?-

-Pues que no le voy a quitar el privilegio a Remus de ver como te pones celosa-

-¿Celosa? no, no. Me pondré paranoica y neurótica-ella sonrió.

-Mejor-

-Eso quiere decir que ha tenido alguna novia-

-Alguna dice-murmuró Lily, yo creí que iba a enloquecer- pero que sepas que esas chicas con las que salió fueron enteramente por culpa tuya-

-¿Cómo?-

-Lo que oyes-

-No entiendo nada-

-Pues se lo preguntas a Remus-zanjó la pelirroja levantándose.

-Pero…. Oye, se lo preguntaré a Kat-amenacé, ella se giró mirándome desafiante.

-Exactamente, ¿Cuantas probabilidades crees que hay de que tú la encuentres antes que yo?-

-Exactamente las mismas que tu en caso de que no este en la sala común de Gryffindor- Lily me miró sorprendida y yo aproveché para recoger mis cosas a toque de varita y salir disparada, ambas nos dirigimos hacia el gran comedor, era la hora de la cena y a Black no le gustaba esperar para comer, lo que quería decir que Kat probablemente habría sido arrastrada hasta allí.

Conforme llegamos a la entrada, nos peleamos por entrar primero, Kat nos miraba divertida sentada desde la mesa, Lily se reía y yo aprovechándome de su risa floja conseguí pasar primero y seguir corriendo hasta la mesa Gryffindor, entonces todo ocurrió muy deprisa.

Escuché a Kat gritar el nombre de Lily, yo miré hacia atrás para ver si me seguía, pero había desaparecido del mapa. No conseguí entender que había pasado, cuando volví a mirar hacia delante Kat se había levantado y me miraba asustada poco después una sombra se cernió sobre mi y algo duro me hizo pararme en seco y caerme al suelo, perdí el conocimiento.

-El bestia de Mckinons, vaya placaje le hizo, se va a enterar-era una voz de chico, me dolía todo el costado derecho y apenas podía abrir los ojos.

-Ya veremos como se lo decimos a Remus, se va a poner como loco-dijo otra voz masculina.

-Tu prima es una guarra Sirius-esa era Kat- en cuanto Lily se recupere te juro que…-

-Tú no vas a hacer nada-zanjó rápidamente el que supuse sería Sirius.

- de esto nos vamos a encargar nosotros-

-James tu no eres amigo de Lily-respondió Kat.

-No tengo que serlo para darles una lección a esas serpientes. Sirius vamos o llegaremos tarde, ya está casi arriba del todo y Moony nos está esperando-

-¿Wormtail ya está allí?-

-Si, vamos- por fin con un gran esfuerzo conseguí abrir los ojos y enfocar la vista.

-¿Kat?-la chica se acercó rápidamente a mi cama.

-¿Nilo? Voy a llamar a Poppy-la agarré de la mano.

-No, estoy bien, necesito que me expliques que ha pasado-

-Mckinons te placó-

-Eso ya lo se, os he oído-la chica abrió la boca sorprendida-lo siento, pero es que hasta ahora no he podido ni hablar ni abrir los ojos-

-Ya no te preocupes, es normal, te rompió una costilla y Poppy te durmió porque ahí la poción crece huesos duele muchísimo, si llega a ser un dedo del pie ni se molesta, te lo aseguro-dijo la chica nerviosa- aunque más bien creo que lo ha hecho para que no te quejases porque Lily necesita descansar-

-¿Qué le han hecho a Lily? ¿Y que tiene que ver Bellatrix en todo esto?-

-No lo sabemos muy bien, pero Helen Parkinson, Narcisa Black y Bellatrix la cogieron y la arrastraron hasta el armario de escobas, le pegaron y Bellatrix le lanzó una maldición, no se cual, pero lleva inconsciente desde entonces, aunque ya le han quitado el maleficio-me incorporé y miré a Lily con preocupación.

-¿Pero por qué?-

-Lily es hija de muggles ¿no lo sabías?-si lo sabía, y lo cierto era que ni me importaba.

-En mi opinión eso no justifica lo que le han hecho-dije por toda respuesta.

-Va a dar igual, Phineas Nigellus no va a poder hacer nada contra esas familias, tampoco contra Mckinons, no creo ni que lo intente, quizás Dumbledore consiga que se las castigue o algo por el estilo.-yo estaba observando el cabello pelirrojo de Lily, largo y ondulado esparcido por la almohada cuando de repente comprendí algo.

-Dios mío-Kat me miró con preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo?-

-Dora-

-¿Qué?-Kat no entendía nada- ¿Dora?-

-Mi abuela, ¡se va a enterar!, ¡vendrá desde Brixton!-me levanté apresuradamente-¡¡ay!!- me llevé la mano al costado derecho, Kat me sujetó-¡Tengo que evitar que le envíen una lechuza!-

-¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? Si piensas que Poppy te va a dejar salir tan tranquila es que has pasado muy poco tiempo en la enfermería-eso era cierto-además llevas como cuatro horas tumbada en esta cama, esas lechuzas ya van de camino y Dumbledore necesitará cualquier tipo de apoyo para poder hacer algo contra esas familias, ya que Nigellus, nuestro querido director es un incompetente-

-¿Tienes una mínima idea de la que me va a caer encima?-

-¿A ti? ¿Y Lily qué? ¿Y los padres de Lily? Van a tener que venir aquí, preocupados, no van a entender porqué narices ha pasado algo de esto, y va a tener que convencerles de nuevo de que la dejen quedarse-

-¿No quieren que estudie aquí?-

-No lo se, pero se que Lily ha tenido dificultades en ese aspecto con sus padres-nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, yo me levante y fui a mirar a Lily, tenía el labio inferior partido, y en el ojo izquierdo una moradura, Poppy le había puesto una poción espesa alrededor.

-Llevará esas marcas durante unos días-dijo Kat.

A la mañana siguiente yo ya estaba bien y me dejaron salir de la enfermería, Lily seguía durmiendo o eso aparentó, mientras yo me pasé gran parte del día en la biblioteca, junto con Kat, que se encargaba de mantenerme más o menos entretenida, estaba esperando a que Remus volviera y también esperando la llegada inminente e inevitable de Dora.

Sirius, James y Peter entraban en la enfermería mientras ayudaban a Poppy y a Dumbledore con Remus, le acostaron en un privado y lo dejaron a solas con Poppy para que pudieran atenderle.

-James-llamó Dumbledore.

-¿Si profesor?-el chico de pelo alborotado lo miró algo distraído, buscaba a alguien en la enfermería.

-Está bien que quieras ayudar a la señorita Evans, me alegra que se lleven mejor, pero hay determinadas cosas que es mejor solucionar por uno mismo-James frunció el ceño y Sirius miró a su amigo confuso- te aconsejo que dejes pasar un tiempo antes de hacer nada-dijo Dumbledore, poco después abandonó la habitación.

-¿Te llevas mejor con Evans?-preguntó Sirius.

-Claro que no-dijo James molesto, Sirius sonrió de lado, y el de pelo alborotado se giró de nuevo hacia el otro lado de la enfermería, Evans se había levantado y se había dirigido al escritorio de Poppy, James vio como había cogido el abrecartas de encima de la mesa.

-¿y que ha querido decir con lo de dejar pasar un tiempo?-preguntó Peter.

-que la venganza es mejor servirla fría-dijo James por toda respuesta, el pequeño miró a Sirius confundido.

-vamos a dejar que se confíen antes de atacar-dijo el moreno de pelo largo-salgamos de aquí, por lo visto James está ocupado y yo tengo muchas horas de sueño que recuperar.-dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Lily tuvo toda la noche para pensar en lo que había sucedido y porqué había ocurrido. Desde luego estaba de acuerdo en algo y es que su sangre no era una justificación ante lo que habían hecho, pero Lily se sentía débil, sabía lo que había que hacer, y era quitarse el problema cuanto antes, o volvería a repetirse.

No se podía permitir ni una sola vez más que eso ocurriera, no iba a permitir que la volvieran a insultar o a poner una mano encima, no volvería a dar motivos a sus padres para que la sacaran de Hogwarts, no estaba sacando tan buenas notas para que sus estudios se quedaran en nada, ella era una bruja, pero también era muggle y estaba orgullosa de ello, y por eso, sin ningún tipo de magia iba a devolvérsela con creces.

La pelirroja se miró en el espejo, su cara seria no pegaba con el pelo recto que llevaba, esas ondulaciones le hacían cara de niña buena, la hacían parecer más débil, por eso cogió el abre cartas de la mesa de la enfermera y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Se puso enfrente del espejo, cogió un mechón y justo a la altura de las clavículas cuando su pelo empezaba a hacer una onda, cortó. No vio venir a James, a pesar de estar frente a un espejo no lo vio, el moreno la agarró de la muñeca, la volteó con brusquedad y le quitó el abrecartas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? Suéltame- James la soltó.

-¿Y tú que estás haciendo?-

-¿Qué te importa?-él miró su pelo, tocó el mechón que se había cortado y se lo puso tras la oreja.

-No quiero que hagas ninguna tontería, no te va a volver a ocurrir-

-¿Y tu que sabes? ¿Acaso piensas hacer algo al respecto? Esto es cosa mía no tuya-

-¡Ah! Así que piensas ir tú detrás de ellas-dijo James- no seas estúpida, eres más lista que eso- Lily le cogió el abrecartas de las manos se giró al espejo y cogió un nuevo mechón.

-Ni siquiera sabes lo que voy a hacer, dame la contraseña de slytherin-

-¿Para qué?-Lily se cortó otro mechón, James la miró fijamente.-si piensas que destrozándote el pelo vas a conseguir algo estás equivocada, siempre tendrás cara de niña buena-

Lily lo miró fijamente- si te vengas ahora, darás más problemas a Dumbledore para conseguir algo de paz, espera un poco, unos días, y te daré la contraseña de Slytherin-

-Dámela ahora y me pensaré si hacerte caso o no-

-Estoy intentando ayudarte-

-Si quieres que confíe en ti, tendrás que darme tú a mi un voto de confianza ¿no?- James la miró furioso y se dio la vuelta.

-Muerte a los impuros-dijo el moreno de pelo revuelto largándose del lugar, Lily apoyó la frente en el espejo y después se miró.

–Fría, la venganza se sirve fría-

_To be continue._

_Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Se nota que he hecho el capítulo más largo? Espero que si, ¿os gusta el giro que va dando la historia? ¿Os ha parecido muy radical? Ya me conocéis, no iba a dejar que todo fuera miel sobre hojuelas, me gusta que las cosas sean un poco más complicadas de lo normal, pero no os preocupéis intentaré que también haya humor, sino me costaría mucho escribir este fic, se que los chicos están tardando mucho en entrar en el fic, pero James ya ha hecho una gran aparición ¿no? Por cierto aunque el fic está contado en primera persona, Nilo también narrará las vidas de los otros personajes desde un punto de vista más imparcial. Espero que no os moleste. Ya os dije que en principio iba a ser un fic corto, pero como se me pidió que lo continuara, la primera persona de Nilo se me quedaba corta para narrar ago tan largo, sino se habría centrado demasiado en ella y no quería que eso ocurriera. Un beso a todos._

_Abygate: espero haber hecho las correcciones en las que quedamos, me he esforzado bastante en eso, si veis algo más no dudéis en decírmelo porfavor. Un beso_

_Lunática: gracias por el review, y los dulces, se que he tardado pero espero haberlo compensado al hacer un capítulo más largo, cada vez tengo más y más que contar y espero ir alargando los capis. Un beso wapa._

_Helen nicked lupin: pues yo tampoco se como se va a tomar Nilo lo de la pequeña condición de Remus, creo que le afectarán más otro tipo de cosas, nos leemos, un beso._

_Kotte-potter: holaaa, pues ya ves, aquí tienes a Lily, en pleno proceso de cambio de niña buena a fiera ¿qué te parece? Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado, un beso._

_Chucho Black: bueno que cantidad de apodos que tienes, tu dame tu favorito y yo responderé tus reviews con ese; pues me alegra que Nilo te agrade, a mi tampoco me gustan las marisues, sobre todo desde que supe lo que eran, jejej, no, Nilo no pretende ser nadie más que quien es, algo que no gustara a muchos del colegio. Un beso wapa nos leemos._

_Y ya sabéis los reviews no dan de comer, pero alimentan la felicidad, un beso a todos. Coco._


	4. Dora

Bueno aquí me tenéis, con un suspenso en reviews, pero sin irme para atrás. A ver si este os gusta más.

_Una emboscada._

_Escrito por cocobain._

_Capítulo 3: Dora._

-Por favor-Lily miraba suplicante a Dumbledore- no hay necesidad de que mis padres vengan-

-Señorita Evans, ha sido agredida…-

-¡Miles de niños en todo el mundo son agredidos en cada colegio y no llaman a los padres!-McGonagall abrió los ojos sorprendida-¡¡es cierto!!-reivindicó la pelirroja-y comprendo que si yo…si yo…no fuera capaz de evitar que eso ocurriera otra vez…-Lily sacudió la cabeza-saben que no se va a sacar nada de esto, los Black extenderán un cheque a Nigellus y-

-¡¡Señorita evans!!!-exclamó McGonagall- Dumbledore esto es…es…-

-Calma Minerva-pidió el mago atusándose la barba.

-Pero tiene razón-intervino Sirius-mi tía extenderá el cheque muy gustosa-

-Me sacarán del colegio, si me ven así me sacarán, no podré terminar mis estudios de bruja…y yo quiero demostrarles que soy una gran bruja-

-No tienes que demostrarles nada-saltó Kat- ya lo saben por eso te atacaron-todos fueron a hablar, pero al levantar Dumbledore una mano apaciguadora se callaron, yo miraba a Lily, ojala se librase de la visita de sus parientes.

-Creo firmemente que usted no va a dejar que semejante afrenta a su persona vaya a ocurrir de nuevo-decía Dumbledore calmadamente-sin embargo-me miró-no sólo se trata de que dejen de atacarla a usted, si no al resto de alumnos del colegio que podrían ser próximas víctimas-

-¿Y de que va a servir que mis padres vengan para los otros alumnos? ¿De qué va a servir que yo abandone este colegio con el rabo entre las piernas?-todos asentían. Ahí teníamos el orgullo Gryffindor, y por supuesto Dumbledore y McGonagall también padecían de él, sólo Flitwick y yo fruncíamos el ceño. Lo cual sólo indicaba algo, y es que Dora iba a venir.

-Quizá podríamos hacer algo Minerva-opinó Dumbledore observando a sus muchachos, la mujer se llevó una mano al pecho.

-¡Si! Desmemorízenlos, oblívienlos-Lily casi gritó, los profesores la miraron sorprendidos.

-No estará diciendo que cree de verdad que la querrán sacar-empezó Flitwick, Dumbledore torció el gesto.

-No es la primera vez que amenazan de hacerlo, y les costó mucho tomar la decisión de dejarla venir aquí a estudiar-

-Y sería una perdida de tiempo todas mis horas invertidas en conseguir meter algo en esa cabeza-opinó Mcgonagall. Miró su reloj-tomemos una decisión, ya es tarde, deberían de estar todos metidos en sus respectivas camas-

-Desde luego-concordó el mago-¿Qué opina la señorita Nightingale?-todos me miraron. Me limité a tragar saliva, consciente de que lo que dijera podría determinar la decisión.

-Bueno…visto que hagamos lo que hagamos ellos van a salir beneficiados o como mínimo impunes de cualquier tipo de castigo-miré a Flitwick, que me veía con las cejas alzadas, volví a bajar la mirada incapaz de mirar a nadie más-creo que haríamos bien en no traer aquí a nuestros familiares-

-¿Quiere decir algo más señorita Nightingale?-me mordí el labio.

-Francamente, yo soy Lily y no expondría a mis padres a la vista de…-miré a Sirius.

-Adelante, es cierto-

-No expondría a mis padres a un peligro que a lo mejor no son capaces de entender, y mucho menos, de combatir. Quiero decir, que, Lily se quedaría sin zonas seguras en las que estar, si lo que quieren es dañarla de algún modo, su casa y las caras de sus padres en este instante son…incógnitas-miré a Dumbledore que me miraba con curiosidad, quiero pensar-en lo que respecta a Dora… ellos, quiero decir, los Black y los Mckinons, ya la conocen-

-Francamente señorita Nightingale-decía Flitwick.

-No, Filius, tiene razón-dijo Dumbledore, yo ni siquiera acababa de creerme lo que acababa de decir, pero no se me había ocurrido otra cosa tampoco.

-¿Realmente cree que iban sólo a por la señorita evans?-

-A por mi no iban-contesté a Mcgonagall-yo era la persona más cercana para ayudar a Lily, y se limitaron a quitarme de en medio, sin embargo me sobrevaloraron, creo que no habría reaccionado a tiempo-

-¿Entonces no se siente agredida?-preguntó Flitwick, yo negué con la cabeza.

-No-

-¡¡Nilo!!-me regañó Kat.

-es cierto, Mckinons no tiene la culpa de ser una mole, y menos de que yo sea tan floja-sonreí, pero no añadí nada más.

-Hablaré con Nigellus-Dumbledore se llevó una mano a las sienes.

-Y yo enviaré más cartas-

-Ahorrese la de Dora Nightingale-dijo flitwick-puesto que es de mi casa, yo si quiero tener una charla con los padres de Mckinons-

-Oh! Por supuesto la señora Nightingale vendrá-aseguró Dumbledore, yo los miré con ansiedad-hay mucho que hablar con ella-

-Pero…-intenté. No entendía que había pasado.

-Pueden retirarse-

-Lo siento Nilo-me dijo Lily.

-Más lo siento yo-dije con un nudo en el estómago-me voy a quedar sin novio-

-¿Cómo que quedarte sin novio?-me giré al instante viendo a Remus por primera vez en cuatro días, junto a él estaban James y Peter, casi me deshago en el instante-¿Nuestra relación peligra?-

-Bastante diría yo-dijo Kat mirando ceñuda a Remus, vi como Sirius le pegaba un pellizco, no entendí nada pero me fui a refugiar en los brazos de Remus de todas formas.

-Dora va a venir-

-Estupendo, entre ella y yo nos cargaremos a Mckinons y se lo cocinaremos al calamar gigante-

-Vale-dije débilmente dejándome conducir por Remus hacia alguna parte, escuché como decía adiós a sus amigos mientras nos perdíamos por el corredor, conforme iba siendo consciente de su cuerpo a mi lado, me fui dando cuenta de varias cosas, me paré y le miré-¿has crecido?-

-No creo ¿en cuatro días?-

-Si, y estás más corpulento-seguí pasando mis manos por su espalda.

-No, lo que pasa es que estás aprovechando para meterme mano-sonreí, en parte era cierto pero yo juraría que había vuelto más alto.

-¿Alguna queja?-negó con la cabeza y yo en ese instante me di cuenta de que estábamos frente al cuadro de Ravenclaw, le miré con reproche-¿me llevas a mi casa? Cuatro días sin verte, ni me besas ni nada y me llevas a Ravenclaw?-él me miró confuso.

-Bueno, pensé que como íbamos abrazados por los pasillos y nos han visto varias personas, no querrías dar más espectáculo, como eres tan tímida-parpadeé.-¿Nilo?-Remus me miraba preocupado desde sus ojazos dorados, yo estaba clavada en el sitio, decidiendo entre perderme en sus ojos y sus brazos o hacer el conjuro para que la tierra me tragase.-Nilo-volvió a llamarme esta vez más impaciente.

-¿Quién nos ha visto?-

-Pues varios alumnos, Mcgonagall y Flitwick al salir-yo ni me había enterado. Boqueé como un pez.- de verdad, no te veía en estado catatónico desde nuestra primera cita y tengo que decirte que fue muy frustrante-me cogió de la mano y ordenó al cuadro la contraseña, no se ni siquiera por qué no me impresioné de que la supiera, subimos por las escaleras hasta mi cuarto cogidos de la mano, afortunadamente no había nadie en la sala común, tampoco en mi cuarto, mis compañeras habían decidido pasar las pascuas fuera.

-Creí que habíamos quedado en que en cuanto volviera lo haríamos público-

-Si-

-¿Qué problema hay entonces?-

-Que ahora mismo no me siento tan valiente-Remus entre cerró los ojos.

-¿Esto tiene que ver con Mckinons?-

-¡No!-me apresuré- él no tiene nada que ver, tiene que ver con que mi valentía va y viene cuando se le antoja, pero no te preocupes, esta noche lo procesaré todo y me resignaré-puso los ojos en blanco.

-Genial, un montón de tías queriendo salir conmigo y cantarlo a los cuatro vientos y va y me gusta la tímida, que se _resigna_ a salir conmigo en público-Lo miré sorprendida, por lo general Remus no solía hablar de que otras chicas quisieran salir con él, tampoco solía vanagloriarse de esa fama, hasta donde yo sabia, le molestaba y bastante. Remus sonrió como un niño malo y me abrazó de la cintura, igual era ese tipo de cosas las que pinchaban mi particular valor y…me besó la frente y luego la mejilla, el cuello, yo me desesperaba- ¿vas a besarme ya?-refunfuñé, le escuché reír suavemente y después sentí sus labios sobre los míos, si definitivamente este eran el tipo de cosas que me infundían valor.

Tuve que echarle a empujones de mi cuarto, en parte porque quería que se quedara y en parte porque la sola idea me tenía asustada, además del hecho de que mañana llegaría Dora y no quería arriesgarme a que entrara en mi cuarto y nos pillara.

Remus llegó con una sonrisa feliz a la sala común de Gryffindor, encontrándose con dos caras bien agrarias.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó.

-O es tonto o se lo hace-gruñó Kat a Lily.

-No os metáis donde no os llaman-advirtió Sirius.

-Se lo tiene que decir-exigió la pelirroja.

-Eso es algo que le concierne sólo a Remus-opinó James.

-Pero… se merece saber la verdad-siguió Kat, Sirius la volvió a pellizcar en el brazo- ¡ay! deja de pellizcarme- en le momento en que se giraron de nuevo para mirar a Remus con cara de acusación este había desaparecido, y se escuchaban sus pasos subiendo por la escalera de los chicos.

-No se librará-aseguró Lily. James puso los ojos en blanco y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos subió también las escaleras.

-Vamos Peter-llamó el moreno, y el chico de pelo castaño no tardó en seguirle. Kat miró a Sirius de reojo viendo que este no tenía intención de marcharse.

-¡Hale!, vamos a dormir Lily-y cuando ya la estaba empujando, una mano en su cintura la detuvo.

-Evans puede ir sola-y el tono del merodeador le hizo saber a la pelirroja que era mejor escampar de allí.

-Si me vas a reñir no quiero saber nada-aseguró Kat, girándose para mirar a su mejor amigo desde que tenía memoria.

-No te voy a reñir-la morena alzó una ceja que se ocultó bajo el flequillo.

-Ah, ¿no?-

-No, sólo quería saber exactamente por qué estamos enfadados esta semana-

-Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿verdad?-

-¿Es por lo del noviecito ese que tuviste?-

-Sirius…yo no estoy enfadada, en realidad lo estás tú, creo-añadió, ya no muy convencida.

-Bien…-empezó el merodeador-pues…no estoy enfadado-

-¿De verdad?-preguntó Kat sonriendo con alegría, Sirius la miró confuso ¿No le había dicho ya que no?

-No, quiero decir, si de verdad, no estoy enfadado- Kat lo abrazó.

-¡Ay! Sabía que al fin lo entenderías. En algún momento tenías que entrar en razón-Kat lo apretaba tan fuerte que el chico no podía hablar.-Sirius de verdad gracias, en serio me hacía mucha ilusión, necesito hacerlo, menos mal que lo hablé con Nilo, no era la mejor de las manera, de hecho ella lo sugirió, a mí ni se me habría ocurrido, pero ya ves, al final ha dado resultado y tu… ¡no puedo creer que lo entiendas!-Kat lo besó en la mandíbula porque hasta la mejilla no llegaba- En serio gracias -lo soltó- me voy a dormir, nos vemos mañana para desayunar-y la morena se marchó antes de que Sirius pudiera decir nada.

Remus ya se estaba metiendo en la cama cuando el merodeador de ojos grises volvió a entrar con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y ahora que pasa? Entre todos me estáis amargando la noche-

-¿Debería estar enfadado con Kat?- miró a sus amigos, buscando una respuesta en sus caras.

-No se, lo estás casi todo el tiempo, así que… ¿Si?-probó Peter.

-¡¡No estoy enfadado con ella casi todo el tiempo!!-aseguró él, todos tosieron y Sirius agitó una mano dejándolo pasar-bueno, ¿debería estarlo ahora?-

-No sé ¿Ha pasado algo?-preguntó James.

-¡No tengo ni idea! ha hablado muy deprisa, casi no la entendía, aunque ella aseguraba que yo había entendido algo, y también algo a cerca de que la idea había sido de tu novia-Remus alzó las cejas.

-¿Mi novia?-

-Joder Lunático casi parece que estás sorprendido de que tu chica tenga ideas-dijo Peter riéndose de la cara de su amigo.

-Muy gracioso ¿Mi novia?-

-si, Nilo, por lo visto se han echo muy íntimas-Sirius miró a James- las tres-

-¿Y a mí por que me miras? Como si me importara que Kat hiciera más amigas, es a ti al único que le importa que tenga otros amigos a parte de nosotros, tuviste hasta celos de Evans-

-Eso no puede ser bueno-opinó Peter.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Remus ofendido-Nilo es muy agradable-

-Lunático, no has estado en la reunión, esa chica es diabólica-aseguró Sirius, luego pensó- igual por eso te gusta tanto-

-No conozco la parte diabólica de Nilo, de hecho, me consta que no tiene- Un "Ja" sarcástico proveniente de Sirius lo dejó clavado en el sitio.

-Por cierto Canuto-llamó Peter, Sirius gruñó desde el otro lado de la habitación medio dormido-¿Te has apuntado ya a las pruebas de la semana del deporte?-

-¿Ya están las listas?-

-Desde ayer-contestó el pequeño, Sirius se incorporó al instante.

-Mierda-dijo-no lo ha hecho, más le vale no haberlo hecho-los otros tres le escucharon levantarse y correr hasta la puerta, abrirla y bajar las escaleras a trompicones.

-La va a matar-murmuró Remus- en serio debería dejar que Kat hiciera lo que le viniera en gana-

-Está colado por ella, sólo que no lo admite-murmuró James.

-Si-concordó Remus.

-¿En que os basáis?-preguntó Peter incapaz de dormir.

-Ya sabes, Canuto cierra mucho el círculo alrededor de ella-explicó James.

-Si-concordó Remus.

-¿Eh?-

-Será…-escucharon a Sirius volver y cerrar la puerta de un portazo junto con toda una retahíla de improperios mal sonantes, también le lanzó un zapato a la cama de Remus- ¡¡tu novia es diabólica!!-

-Que si, que me ha quedado claro, duérmete de una jodida vez-

-No va a hacer la prueba de natación, por mis santos cojones que no la hace-

-¡¡Que si!! ¡¡Que te duermas!!-le gritaron Remus y James a la vez. Aun tardó un rato en dormirse y media hora en dejar de refunfuñar.

Pero a la mañana siguiente Kat había despertado a Sirius con mimos, y el merodeador adoraba como lo despertaba Kat, (cuando estaban a buenas otras veces la hubiera matado) bajaron a desayunar juntos y la morena le hizo las tostadas especiales: mantequilla, azúcar, mermelada de frambuesa y albaricoque. Sabía los ingredientes pero si se las hacía él o James, no sabían igual, ni siquiera Remus o Lily sabían hacerlas igual, lo cual había ocasionado grandes disgustos en la mesa Gryffindor, y conforme avanzaba el desayuno Sirius se recordaba que tenía que echarle la bronca a Kat, pero se le iba pasando, y a los 20 minutos el merodeador ya pensaba que podría disfrutar de una semana entera y luego ya reñiría a Kat, había que aprovechar, que hacía mucho que no lo mimaba así.

-Por dios Canuto, sólo falta que te de de comer con la cuchara-gruñó Remus. Kat lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Lo que te pasa es que tienes envidia porque Nilo no te hace estas cosas-

-Jamás se lo pediría-negó Remus alzando las cejas- Nilo es capaz de quemar una ensalada-tuvo que reconocer el chico haciendo un gesto de disgusto.

-¿Por cierto donde esta?-preguntó Lily.

-Están reunidos con los Mckinons-dio James por toda respuesta tras sacar el mapa.

Y era bien cierto, a las ocho de la mañana me había llegado una lechuza y me dirigí inmediatamente hacia el despacho de mi jefe de casa. Dora ya tenía arrugada la nariz, y no me extrañaba, el aura de esas personas apestaba, incluso yo podía percibirlo, cuando por lo general mi sensibilidad es nula, no como la de mi abuela que puede localizar cualquier aura, que ya conozca, a tres kilómetros a la redonda y percibir su estado sentimental del momento, es decir, concentración, melancolía, euforia, tristeza…y podría seguir, es un don que siempre ha tenido la familia, excepto mi padre.

La reunión no fue nada del otro mundo, mi siempre correcto profesor zanjó la reunión con unas disculpas por parte de McKinons y la promesa de que no volvería a ocurrir semejante accidente, nadie tenía muy claro que decir. Me extrañó que la madre del chico lo mirara sorprendida. Probablemente ni se había enterado ni de la mitad de la reunión, ya que había estado mirando las joyas que llevaba mi abuela. Que tampoco eran nada del otro mundo.

Cuando salimos del despacho mi abuela me pasó un brazo por los hombros, necesitaba que alguien me reconfortara.

-Estas enamorada-miré a mi abuela, cosas así eran las que me hacían tenerle un profundo respeto.

-Si abuela-

-¿Es buen chico?-asentí con la cabeza.-¿estás saliendo con él? Claro que estás saliendo con él, no tienes ese sentimiento de congoja y desesperación que tienen los no correspondidos-

-¿Sabes si él está…oh vale olvídalo-mi abuela elevó una ceja.

-Nilo Nightingale, no se si quiera de quién estás enamorada, además hay más personas a parte de ti en los confines de este castillo que están muriéndose por los huesos de alguien y para seguir…-

-No sería elegante-recité con un sonsonete hablando a la vez que ella.

-Exacto-

-De todas maneras ¿Tú no lo percibes?-la miré enfurruñada, sabe que soy muy obtusa.

-Sabes que no comparto tu don-

-Mejor, para lo que sirve. Y sí lo compartes-

-No soy ni un tercio de lo que tú eres-

-¡Ni pretendas serlo!- mi abuela me confundía a veces, no sabía si quería que desarrollara el don o que librara a la familia de él, y mientras ella se decidía yo prefería olvidarme del asunto por completo.

Mi abuela no era una mujer excesivamente mayor, si bien nunca me ha dicho su verdadera edad, tampoco he encontrado datos que la confirmen y si le preguntabas _"Una dama nunca dice su verdadera edad"_ te venía con alguna de estas.

Es una de estas abuelas que vienen con un espíritu eternamente joven en el pack de soy tu abuela, yo mando y además me aguantas. Y estaba flaca, y la palabra era flaca, no escuálida, ni esquelética, ni delgada, ni…cualquier otro adjetivo que se os ocurra, mi abuela estaba flaca, consumida por sus propios nervios, y por su adicción al maldito café que bebía como si fuera agua, y el mal vicio de fumar. Aunque lo negara, yo sabía que lo seguía haciendo, aunque se rociara de perfume o se molestara en fumar encerrada en el baño o en la zona de jardín de nuestra casa con plantas más aromáticas. Fumaba, y lo sabía porque nuestra vecina me lo decía y porque yo odio lo suficiente ese olor como para detectarlo a kilómetros.

La moda muggle de los sesenta le venía como anillo al dedo, hacía tiempo que había abandonado las estrafalarias túnicas para llevar escandalosas ropas sementeras. Siempre había llevado su pelo castaño, ahora ya blanco, muy largo, y se dejaba seducir por los turbantes a flores y cuentas en el pelo. Tenía los ojos verdes, tan verdes como la esmeralda que llevaba siempre colgada al cuello, una piedra con el esqueleto de un dragón tallado. A veces los ojos de Lily me recordaban a los de mi abuela, aunque Dora no los tenía tan rasgados, ni tenía unas pestañas tan espesas.

Ya íbamos hacia el comedor, no se me habían pasado por alto las miradas de algunos alumnos que nos habíamos encontrado, pero en mi opinión, mi abuela no era ni la mitad de excéntrica de lo que era Albus Dumbledore, con sus túnicas de gran mago hechicero, sus sombreros de lunas y estrellas, y la barba kilométrica.

Mi abuela me azuzó para que fuera con mis compañeros y se fue directa a la mesa de los profesores, yo no dejaba de mirarla, hasta que se fue con el jefe de la casa Gryffindor para hablar.

-Tu abuela y Dumbledore hacen buena pareja-yo me giré acongojada, para mirar a Peter.

-¿Tu crees?-el se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y bien? ¿Has sentido algo?-Dora miró impaciente al mago.

-Sólo tus tremendos esfuerzos por morderte la lengua hasta ahora-Dumbledore la ignoró.

-¿Entonces nada?-

-No, hay algunos que tienen cualidades, sobre todo el grupo que me has dicho-Dora hizo una mueca- un chico en particular, quizás me equivoque, pero si no brilla, no brilla y esa es prueba suficiente- el mago asintió gravemente y se perdió en sus pensamientos.

-Se que algo se acerca- la mujer puso los ojos en blanco.

-Siempre hay algo que se acerca ¡no falla! por cada tres grandes magos, uno es corrupto y se pierde en su ambición, otro es bueno, y el tercero es grande, poderoso, ambicioso, insaciable y un completo demente. Vamos el que suele montarla-

-Siempre me ha escandalizado tu forma de lidiar con el mal-

-Aquí ninguno de los dos somos unos santos Albus, y entre tú y yo, siempre te he escandalizado-

-Muy cierto-Dora lo miró, ya le veía venir- quizás si te trasladaras aquí…-

-No-

-Aunque sea por tenerlo cerca-

-No, no tiene nada que ver, hay dos elegidos y en algún momento se sentirán atraídos a mi huevo, de uno tengo que huir y al otro debo entregárselo-Dumbledore chascó la lengua.

-Deja de llamarlo huevo, estamos hablando de algo sagrado-la reprendió el mago.

-Si tiene forma de huevo, tiene forma de huevo. Las cosas hay que llamarlas por su forma-

-Por su nombre, en realidad-

-¿Que más da? Yo no tengo que ir en busca de nadie, y ya tengo un radar kilométrico que me advertirá del elegido del cual debo huir-

-¿Y como lo sabrás?-Dora lo miró ofendida.

-¿Perdona?-

-Nunca has sentido a un elegido ¿Cómo sabrás cual es el bueno y cual el malo?-

-No llevo sintiendo auras toda mi vida como para ahora no saber cuales me producen arcadas y cual revoloteos en la tripa, por cierto, Mckinons apesta, mantén alejado a ese chiquito de mi nieta-

-Lo se, y tranquila, últimamente ronda muy buenas compañías-

-Y la señora Mckinons, en vez prestar atención a la charla, ha estado observando mi gema-Dumbledore frunció el ceño.

-¿Se ha percatado de que tu te has dado cuenta de que la miraba?-

-Pues claro-

-¿La has ocultado?-

-Albus. No soy una principiante, si la hubiera ocultado la habría hecho sospechar-

-Si no sospecha ya-

-Se habrá quedado mosca, pero hay muchas joyas como esta, la mayoría falsas, la leyenda hace generaciones que pasó de moda-

-Confiemos en que sea tan opaca como parece ser-

-¡Oh! lo es. Pero en caso de que alguien cercano a ella no lo sea, siempre está mi jardín, ahí no entra cualquiera-

-Ese fabuloso jardín. Herbología fue la única asignatura en la que jamás te pude superar-

Dora le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda-Venga, algo de competencia no te iba mal-

Durante la cena Kat y Lily miraban a mi abuela extasiadas, no pararon de hablar con ella, y a mi me aumentaba el mosqueo por segundos.

-Nilo-me llamó Remus.

-¿Qué?-gruñí.

-¿Estás bien?- me giré para mirarle, me había parecido que hablaba intentando ocultar una risita y ahí estaba, intentando morderse el labio par no reír.

-¿Te parece divertido?-pregunté, el muy descarado asintió y se llevó un golpe.

-Es que sois tan…diferentes-ahí si que me mosqueé.

-No ¿de veras? ¿Cual es la diferencia? Venga dilo- dije frunciendo el ceño, Remus me miró, y luego agobiado miró a sus amigos. Vi a Peter ahorcándose con la corbata, a James haciéndole un gesto con las manos para que cortara la conversación y a Sirius…Sirius estaba celoso de que Dora acaparara toda la atención de Kat. Remus se giró y yo alcé las cejas- ¿Y bien?-

-¿Te he dicho que hoy estás muy guapa?-

-Si-

-¿Si?-era cierto, me lo había dicho en cuanto había llegado a la mesa. Fruncí más el ceño al ver que no se acordaba-¿y que hoy estás muy…joven?-emití un gruñido gutural, James ya se daba de golpes contra la mesa y Peter hacía como que se clavaba cuchillos en el estómago- y te he dicho…-

-Déjalo, no lo intentes-me giré frustrada, con Remus, y con mi abuela. Ya sabía que Remus no era la persona más romántica del mundo, pero bueno yo tampoco lo era así que no importaba. Pero mi abuela, siempre hacía igual, prestaba más atención a otras personas que a mí. Y por lo general yo era alguien que pasaba muy desapercibida, porque claro al lado de alguien tan extravagante…

Al día siguiente tras la marcha de mi abuela yo me encontraba enfrascada en mis deberes, sus visitas me trastocaban mucho, aunque era la primera que me hacía al colegio.

-Nilo-Kat me miraba sonriendo. He aquí los efectos secundarios de la influencia Post-Dora.

-¿Qué?-

-¡¡Tu abuela es genial!!-

-Estupendo, vete a vivir con ella-

-Vale-levanté la cabeza confusa, y la miré intrigada, más por la seriedad con que me había contestado que por la rapidez. Kat tenía la habilidad de hablar a una velocidad supersónica. Sirius también la miró intrigado.-¿Crees que tu abuela necesitará ayuda con su tienda de especias este verano?-

-Bueno, siempre se queja de que necesita ayuda con la tienda, y yo el verano me lo paso entero haciendo sus pociones para que le queden existencias así que…-

-No se hable más, yo soy lo que necesita-

-¿Pero qué dices? Nilo vive en Brixton-dijo Sirius, yo me asusté por como saltó.

-¿Y qué? En verano no hay problema, mis padres estarán encantados de que tampoco esté en casa durante las vacaciones-

-¿Y que hay de mi?-Kat lo miró confusa.

-Pero tú estás en casa de James-

-Y tu estarás a miles de kilómetros de Inglaterra-Kat me miró.

-¿Donde coño vives?-

-En Brixton-repitió Sirius.

-Ya ¿y sabes donde queda eso?-

-Al otro lado del Atlántico, en el estado de Georgia-contesté, Kat abrió la boca.

-Juraría que eras irlandesa-

-¡¡Y lo soy!!- estaba apunto de darme de cabezazos contra la mesa, luego Remus me acusaba de lianta y sus amigos eran peores que yo.

-Nunca piensas en mí, siempre te olvidas de mí en tus planes-

-Sirius no empieces-la morena me miró estrangulada- Lo siento Nilo pero dile a tu abuela que no podré-

-Vale-contesté, los dos se alejaron de mi mesa de estudio.

-¿Ves Sirius? Ya no me voy con Nilo, me quedo contigo-

-¡¡Demasiado tarde!!-gritó Sirius con aire trágico, lo pero es que parecía que Kat lo pasaba mal de verdad.

-¿Ya están con una de sus escenas?-me giré para ver a Remus, enrojecí de inmediato y miré a mi alrededor, los cuatro alumnos que habían en la biblioteca nos miraban, cuando volví a girarme Remus había puesto morros para que lo besara.

-Remus por favor-dije tapándome la cara. Chascó la lengua.

-Un día cortaré el tema de raíz, te pegaré un magreo delante de todo el gran comedor y se te irá la tontería-le miré alucinada con la boca abierta- te aseguro que lo haré, aprovecha ahora que son Pascuas para acostumbrarte a la gente, te quedan seis días para practicar-enrojecí aun más si cabe y escondí mi cara en el libro- ¿Practicamos o no?- yo sabía que lo hacía para burlarse de mi.

-No-tuve que contestar estrangulada. Le escuché reírse.

Lily en esos momentos tenía temas aparte. Se pasaba el tiempo persiguiendo a James. No que el chico no lo notara, de hecho, la chica era horrible para seguir a alguien, más a un merodeador con experiencia. Se ocultaba tarde cuando él se giraba, y se le escapaban risitas tontas productos de la histeria que le corroía por dentro. James empezaba a pensar que la pelirroja había enloquecido, o eso, o se aburría mucho.

Lo peor es que James no podía hacer nada de lo que tenía planeado si ella lo iba persiguiendo por todo el colegio, y muy mal no lo debía estar haciendo porque el merodeador, para incomprensión y frustración del chico, no lograba darle esquinazo.

Lo cierto es que Lily algo aburrida de perseguirle si que estaba, y la verdad de todo es que tenía un motivo para andar persiguiendo al merodeador, lo que pasaba es que no llegó su oportunidad hasta que Potter no se tumbó en el césped bajo un árbol. Tras esperar unos 20 minutos a que el chico hiciera algún movimiento Lily dio por sentado que debía estar frito.

A sí que convocó una escoba, y sobrevoló el terreno a apenas medio metro del suelo, acercándose al merodeador en completo silencio. Iba completamente recostada en la escoba, y se puso sobre James rezando por que no se despertara, la pelirroja recitó mentalmente el hechizo convocador, pero no consiguió nada, así que extendió el brazo para dirigirlo a la túnica, la cual abrió ligeramente buscando el bolsillo interior, sus ojos brillaron al ver un trozo de pergamino. Justo empezaba a cantar victoria cuando la mano del merodeador se cerró entorno a muñeca. Lily gritó y él tiró de ella, haciéndola caer de la escoba y tirándola al suelo.

-¿Y bien?-lo ojos de James relampaguearon.

-Pues…-Lily supo que estaba en problemas.

_To be continue._

Me ha costado un montón, ayer pensaba que lo iba a poder acabar pero no había manera. Eso sí me ha gustado mucho como me ha quedado..

Procedamos a los reviews.

Moonyswolverine: Hola!! Bueno pues aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, espero que te haya gustado, aquí las inteligencias todavía no se han unido mucho…pero no tardarán. Me encanta que te encante mi Fic en serio. Un beset.

Chuco.black: hellow!! Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto cariñet, pero es que no había forma de encontrarle el punto a este capítulo y poder seguir la guía de los siguientes. Gracias por ser tan paciente, No creo que tarde tanto en el próximo, ya lo tengo bastante avanzado. Bueno, eso de que James es lindo…este va a ser más serio que el que vemos de normal, pero no os defraudará. Lo juro. Un beso wapetona.

Abygate69: bueno, espero que mis correcciones hayan mejorado mucho más. Ya me dirás tu opinión. La verdad es que estoy intentando darles profundidad a todos y me doy cuenta de que es difícil. Sobre todo darles algo que no defraude. Un beso, espero que no me olvides tan pronto…si se te olvidó es por que tampoco gustará mucho no? Tampoco me miento, se que es un fic que no recibe muchos reviews, pero..¿y lo bien que me lo paso? Jajajaj. Chao.

Sari black: hola cielete! Gracias por leer mis fics, ¿cuando vas a volver a poner los tuyos? Estoy esperando!! No te desanimes. Te ayudaré en lo que quieras. Un beso cariñet. Espero que ya estés del todo bien. Dew dew.


End file.
